5 Billion Years Later
by Annelysse
Summary: They say in 5 billion years the Sun will die. Where will Bella and the others be by then? Have they survived that long? series of OS.
1. 5 Billion years later

**AN: So this is something I've had in my head for a while, I think it was a bit longer at times, but I finally decided to write it down and see what happens. I might change some things in the future maybe add something, but for now this is what it is. I took some ideas from other shows, cookie points if you know from where. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any related material and I am not making any money from this.**

**(I saw some typos that I had to fix, in case you get a second alert or something, sorry)**

**5 billion years later…**

**Bella POV**

I'm slowly floating towards the Sun, pulled by its gravity. It feels nice, I'm weightless. Space doesn't bother me, I don't need to breathe. I haven't bothered with breathing in a very long time.

I feel alone, and it's peaceful, though not too far from me I can see Station5, filled with people that have come to see the same thing as me. The end of Earth.

The Sun is dying. It has been dying for a while, these things take time, but the Alliance has put gravity satellites around it to hold it back, so we can see it quickly. So we can see how it explodes and takes everything else with it.

Earth even looks the same as it did around my time, back when we thought we were the only ones out there. In changed in all this time, but they put it back, so it would look the same, for all of us that still remember. I wonder why they think we would want that.

There are several vampires in there. I don't really recognize any of them. I have forgotten many things though, many people. Some days it's hard to even remember my own name.

It doesn't bother me though. Nothing bothers me anymore. I stopped caring a long time ago. One, two billion years? I don't know. Slowly, I stopped feeling. I looked around me, at the people I once loved and I just didn't care. I guess that's what happens when you live too long.

I don't remember their names anymore. Barely their faces. Some things about them. I remember _his_ hair, reddish brown. I remember I loved him and he loved me, but I can't remember who stopped caring first, who left, if it was me or him. I don't think it matters, it was eons ago. I wonder if he's still alive. I doubt it though, he never had that kind of strength .I don't think I have it either, I'd say the reason I'm still here is just stubbornness. I guess I wanted to see the end. I'll die with my world, that's poetic, right? I'm actually surprised I'm the only vampire out here.

Hmmm, it's strange, to feel something after so long, even if it's that. I guess it's true what they say, life comes full circle, so when you're at the end, you're actually closer to the beginning than to anything else. I'm remembering more things about my beginnings than about the last five billion years.

I remember _her_. What was her name? Something long, and strange, that I made up… she was beautiful, my daughter, and so smart. She died long ago. What was it, ten thousand years, that she lived? Around that, I think. After that time, she and her husband started aging, and eventually died of old age. May, Ren? Renee? No…, it was something else, Nes? Nessie! No, it wasn't that, but close. It's been so long. It hurt so badly when she died. I remember that. But it doesn't anymore. She wasn't afraid, I remember that clearly. I'm not afraid either.

I wonder where the others are. The doctor and his wife died long ago, in some war or another, there was always something going on, and they kept getting into it to help. They were good people. I thing that kept them caring. Feeling. I didn't really have something to keep me alive inside. I think _he_ tried. The blonde one, the soldier. He had emotions. But I guess it was too hard, because he left, and he took the little one with him. The pretty girl. I liked her. They might have survived, if he managed to keep them both feeling. I think maybe that's why I've forgotten so much, it's hard to remember when you don't care. I heard at some point that many vampires where killing themselves, flying into suns. I didn't really care about much by that point.

What about the other two? The beautiful ones? I have forgotten so much… I never cared about fogetting before…

I have been wandering. Just going from place to place, planet to planet, trying to feel something, but I don't really remember the last, what, five, nine, hundred thousand years?. I thing I started sleeping again or something, because I went into a cave once and closed my eyes, and by the time I opened them again years had passed and I don't know what I did in between. The good thing about aging (figuratively of course, I'm still a teenager in looks) is that I barely have to feed. I really don't remember the last time. The doctor finally invented some artificial concoction that could sustain us without having to feed on blood of any kind, which was kind of cool.

Now I'm back to where it all started. I'm afraid I can't muster up enough feeling to figure out if I have any regrets. I guess that's a no.

It's starting, I can feel it. There is no sound in space but I swear I can hear the Sun finally dying. The satellites they put can only hold for so long, and when they fail, it will be over in half an hour.

I've been getting closer, so now I'm right in front of it, it fills my entire vision, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's one of the perks of vampire sight: we can look into the Sun without going blind. I think I'm happy. This being the last thing I see, it's good. It's exploding and filling everything and it doesn't hurt and I'm finally free and I'm feeling happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV**

Inside Station5, every vampire in attendance watched in awe as the Sun that once made them sparkle or hide died, splitting into a million beautiful sparks. And they immediately turned to dust in front of the incredulous eyes of the other guests.

There is an artificial planet in the Andromeda galaxy that was made by vampires for vampires. It is made of thousands of small islands, microclimates, connected with each other and to a gravity center in the middle. It's the size of Earth, but it doesn't have enough mass to hold the same atmosphere, which is why every island has a bubble around it to keep enough air inside for the plants.

That's where Alice and Jasper where when Earth's Sun died. They were the only Cullens left apart from Bella. Emmett and Rosalie had flown together into a Sun long ago. They weren't sure what had happened to Edward. Jasper tried to keep them all alive, but it was too hard. Some days, it was hard to keep Alice feeling. Sometimes, (few, guilty times) he wished he could just stop caring like everyone else, but he couldn't. There were always too many people around that felt, deeply, so he never forgot, he never stopped. It almost seemed easy sometimes, when he was here, on Isle Esme (not an honorary name, they actually took the original island and brought it here when they built the planet), with only Alice for company, or other vampires, too far to get their feelings, or surrounded by those that didn't have them anymore. But he couldn't. He never could.

It didn't matter in the end. They had forgotten that today was when the Sun would die (it's hard to keep time accurate when you're in a different galaxy). They were laying in the sea, a small beautiful cove, half in the water, half on the beach, holding each other, when they just faded away.

And that was the end of the vampire species. Quiet. Painless. Puff. And gone. (Hybrids got sick for a month or so and they got better, but none could ever turn someone into a vampire again.

**AN: Let me know if you figured out why the others died. If I see many people didn't, I'll edit this and put an explanation. **


	2. Explanation

**So here's the explanation on what happened to those of you that want it. I might possibly maybe in the future make a fictionalized version of it, but for now this is just the boring explanation :)**

My idea is that vampires where created by a mix of science and magic, a potion and a spell, a very long time ago in Atlantis. The person who did it linked the life force of a human to the Sun, the most inmortal and eternal thing he could think of (I think that would also explain why the sparkle in sunlight). However, as we know nowadays, stars don't live forever, so when the Sun died (our Sun, which was the one used for the spell) then every vampire ever made, since they were a consequence of the original spell, died with it. The hybrids were half human, so that saved them from dying, though of course they can't turn a human into a vampire anymore. Since they are unique they wouldn't necessarily become human, but they would lose the venom and changing characteristic.

The blood drinking and superpowers would have been just an unforseen side effect.

Let me know if you have other questions and I'll sen you a PM.

Thank you for reading!

AB xox


	3. The Beginning

_Atlantis, a long time ago_

"I will not stand for this!" he screamed, furious.

"You can't fight death my love" she said softly, weak.

"I can try. We were supposed to have forever."

"Only the gods can have that."

"Then we will be gods!"

"Don't say that! It's blasphemy!"

But there was a determined look on his face, one that she knew well. He had made up his mind about something and won't let anything get in his way.

He kissed her softly on her forehead. "I love you." And he left.

Outside, he barked at the servants that were hovering: "Keep her alive." He got on his horse and left in a cloud of dust.

Atlantis was the jewel of the world, the most advanced civilization in both science and magic. There had to be something that could be done. He will not let the love of his live wither and die. He travelled long and far, barely sleeping, searching and learning about all manner of scientific medicine and magical spells and potions. Days turned into weeks, but he did it. After almost a month, he had managed to find a potion and a spell that could save his wife and his sanity.

He returned home as fast as he could, fearing that he would be too late.

"Tell me she still lives!"

"She does, milord, but not for long"

"We don't need long." He entered the room quietly, looking for her. She was smaller, thinner, but still as beautiful as the first moment he saw her. "I'm here now love, everything will be all right."

He carefully gathered her in his arms and took her outside, making sure to place her right beneath the midday sun. "Leave us alone, and don't bother us until it's done" he ordered the servants.

He took out of his pocket the two small vials filled with a silvery liquid and helped her drink one of them, before he drank the other.

Then, he recited with strong voice the words he had been given, in the ancient language of magic. It was a simple spell, if you analyzed it. It would bind their lives to the Sun, and they will live forever just like the great star.

It worked. It hurt. He could hear her screaming in pain and he could only hold her to his own hurting body, but he had faith, and it was rewarded. He wasn't sure how long the fire swept through their bodies, it seemed like an eternity, but eventually it stopped. They both stopped screaming, and hurting, and breathing.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, and she was everything he had hoped for, healthy and strong.

He smiled at her in triumph, and she smiled at him in return.

"Eternity awaits."


End file.
